The deflection device for bows of the prior art may be used to, for example, change a bow string on a bow or to perform maintenance of the bow in the field to change the pull length of the wheel of the bow or to adjust the peep, i.e. the sight portion of the bow string. The conventional deflection devices are complicated and of heavy constructions that are not suitable for the shooter to conveniently bring out to the shooting range.
One of the main objects of the present invention is therefore to firstly disclose an apparatus that is simple both regarding the construction and its use.
The object is achieved by the apparatus of the present invention that is mainly characterized by a cogtooth path that cooperates with a catcher. This apparatus is movable into a catching position in cooperation with the cogtooth path that is affected by a weight when the bow is held in an upright position and is released and permitted to move relative the cogtooth path when the bow is held in an opposite upside down position so that the bow may be deflected.